I've Got Your Back
by December'sRose
Summary: It’s always nice to know that someone’s always protecting you. Jake and Haley sibling centric, ONESHOT. Takes place kind of in between ‘Switcheroo’


Title: I've Got Your Back

Rated K

Summary: It's always nice to know that someone's always protecting you. Jake and Haley sibling centric, ONESHOT. Takes place directly after 'Switcheroo'

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long

---

"Night Dad!"

"Goodnight Jake!"  
"Goodnight Daddy!"

"Sleep tight princess!"

Evening had come about the Long household, and Haley Long could be seen walking up the stairs to get ready for bed. She was finally back in her own body again! Sure she had learned a whole new appreciation for her older brother but still, like any other 9 year old girl would be, Haley was glad she was back to normal.

As Haley reached the top of the stairs she could hear Jake brushing his teeth in the bathroom they shared and sighed. The young girl was hoping she'd get to the bathroom first that night, wanting to take a nice long shower before she went to bed. By the time her brother would be through in there it would be too late and she wouldn't be able to wake up early enough for school the next morning. So, instead of the planned shower, Haley trudged to her bedroom down at the end of the hall.

Everything was right where it was, everything all in the right place just like when she left. She hadn't bothered making her bed that morning since she was in a rush to beat Jake to the bathroom so her blankets and sheets were all in a huge tangled pile at the foot of her bed. A hospitable feeling entered the air as she threw herself upon it, exhausted. Haley loved school and everything but that day she was glad that there was only one more day left until the weekend started.

It wasn't until a few moments of silence passed did Haley realize there was a piece of folded notebook paper taped to her pillow. She stared at it for a while, wondering if it was another one of her parent's notes and then reached over to grab it. On the other side of the wall Haley could hear Jake starting up the shower. The shoe room was in between her room and the only upstairs bathroom and the walls were paper thin. She glanced back at the note which was addressed to her in big, capital letters. Haley wasn't able to pin point _exactly_ whose handwriting it was but it came extremely close to Jake's. She let herself ponder a few more minutes before unfolding it. As she read, a small smile appeared on her face:

_Haley, _

_I know you're probably too tired to read this right now, but I hope you read it before you go to bed tonight. As I'm writing this, I'm in fifth period, about to go home. _

_Rose stopped me in the hallway and hugged me for the longest time, saying how beautiful the painting was and that I was really talented. At first, I just stared, looking very confused probably, and then the moment she showed me the painting that she was talking about I knew that you made it. I just smiled at it, not knowing exactly what I should say. _

_Your teacher told me (well, she thought she was telling you) that you painted that awesome picture of me in your art class. I knew you were good at a lot of stuff but I never really realized how good you were at it! It really made me proud to call you my younger sister._

_Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. I really do owe you one. I know we started off bad this morning, but I really was glad when we both got the hang of being in each other's bodies. And I also wanted to let you know that I'm going to tell Rose that you painted the picture, not me. I'd feel bad if I took credit for your work. _

_Basically, the whole purpose of this letter was to tell you that I've got your back. I know we'll probably get in fights as we grow up but I still want you to know that I'll always be there to protect you. And if you need a favor (a reasonable favor) just ask me and I'll see what I can do. I love ya lots little sis, and I just wanted you to know that from this moment on I've got your back. Always. _

_Love Jake._

---

When Jake stepped out of the shower it was already after ten thirty. Just like his little sister, he too was exhausted from that long day. As he strode down the hallway to his room, he allowed himself to glance over at Haley's bedroom. Her door was closed and her light was off so Jake thought it was safe to assume she was already asleep. He couldn't help but wonder if his little sister had already gotten his note. Jake's question was answered when he walked into his own room and found a similar note attached to his own pillow. Curious, he bent over to pick it up and opened it. The note, addressed to him in big capital letters, only had a few words:

_Jake,_

_You're welcome and thanks. I'm glad Rose enjoyed the painting. It's nice to know that I've got someone who'll always protect me. I love you too big brother! –Haley _

-Fin-

A/N: Right, so this was just a short and sweet sibling centric plot bunny that's been in my head for the longest time. I'm glad I'm finally able to post it up! Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you thought of this one shot by reviewing (good or bad)! I'd really appreciate it!

-December's Rose


End file.
